Sabine
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Neverwinter, northwest Faerûn | formerhomes = Mintarn | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Military commanding officer | age = Around 30 (as of 1479 DR) | patron deity = | languages = Common | reckoning = DR | dob = 1449 | dobnotes = Approx. | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = Unaligned | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Sabine was a Mintarn mercenary general in the employ of Lord Dagult Neverember of Neverwinter in the late years of the 15 century DR. Description Sabine was usually described as "tough-as-nails". She was tall and muscular, with dark hair, vibrant eyes, and numerous small scars on her face and hands. Personality Sabine was an intimidating, no-nonsense woman, who conducted herself with military discipline. She was described as competent, tactical and pragmatic, but also as gruff, business-like, over-confident and taciturn. She cared little for people's feelings or petty moral quandaries, and had a reputation for never smiling. She fulfilled her duty efficiently and did not hesitate to use violence if necessary. Many people disliked her because of her personality. Activities Besides being the commander officer for her mercenary forces, General Sabine was also in charge of all of Neverwinter military forces. Her job was to enforce the law and to protect of the city from any threat. She was authorized to hire sellswords, such as adventurers, when needed. Relationships Unlike other followers of Neverember, she was not really an ally of him, and while she was loyal and never betrayed him, she did so only because Neverember paid her well. She was good friends with her swordcaptain, Muln Horan. The Ashmadai leader, Mordai Vell, often invited her to his estate to try to win her to his side. History General Sabine and her forces were hired by Neverember when he started his New Neverwinter movement in 1467 DR. In 1479 DR, when a "Lost Heir" of the Alagondar bloodline made public his claim to the throne of Neverwinter, General Sabine hired a group of adventurers to track down the so-called heir and discover his true intentions. She later helps the adventurers to fight against the plaguechanged monsters summoned by the "Lost Heir". The death of Muln Horan hit her hard, and she mourned her old friend for a time. In 1486 DR, she was still working for Neverember. She, Neverember and Jelvus Grinch, met with Bruenor Battlehammer and Emerus Warcrown in Neverwinter to discuss the reclamation of Gauntlgrym from the drow. When the Mintarn mercenaries deserted Lord Neverember because of the actions of the Cloaked Ascendancy, Sabine remained loyal. She stayed in Neverwinter, now as the general of the Neverwinter Guard. Appendix Gallery Sabine.png Appearances Novels *''Archmage'' Adventures * Lost Crown of Neverwinter *''Storm over Neverwinter'' Games *''Neverwinter (game)'' External links * * References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Generals Category:Members of New Neverwinter Category:Members of the Neverwinter Guard Category:Inhabitants of Mintarn Category:Inhabitants of the Moonstone Mask Category:Inhabitants of the Protector's Enclave Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants